


I had A Dream And You Were There! And You!

by all_the_words



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oops, Overuse of italics, Spark!Stiles, oh and Stiles is a spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_words/pseuds/all_the_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not sure he likes this. Nope, not at all actually because the last time he went looking for a body his world flipped upside down. And Stiles wants to tell Lydia to stop and explain to him what’s happening, but he can’t breath and his heart is about to jump up and out of his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I had A Dream And You Were There! And You!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream, and I wrote it down. And bam, here it is today.

How he got here, Stiles doesn’t remember. He’s dressed like a member of the swat team, and he has a large rifle in his hand. And he knows he’s on a mission to steal _it._ Whatever _it_ is. He’ll know it when he sees it he supposes. He also knows he’s supposed to kill anyone that gets in his way.

Stiles is rounding a corner when he’s grabbed and slammed up against the wall. He can remember something about the thing  being protected, by someone or something that doesn’t know fear. Has no feelings.

The hands loosen on him, and the protector brings his face into the light. And that’s when Stiles knows.

He knows the protector. It’s Derek.

Stiles doesn’t want to steal anything but Derek now. He can’t kill him. He doesn’t even understand how they ended up here.

The last time they were together, Stiles was pretty sure they were in love. Or something close to it. He got to see Derek at his most intimate moments. He got to hold Derek’s hand during sex because apparently Derek is sweet like that. He got to kiss Derek in secret places and Derek got to see Stiles fall apart.  That was the last time they were together but when was that, actually?

Derek must recognize him because he sets Stiles down but doesn’t let him go. They both just stare and stare like they’re trying to figure something out, and maybe they are because Stiles has no fucking _clue_ what is going on.

 

Derek turns around, his fingers wrapped around Stiles’ wrist and Stiles is with Lydia. She’s dragging him through a field. He’s sure he’s seen this place before. He remembers the smell and the way the grass is waist length and swaying at awkward angles. Lydia’s saying words too fast. Words about a body. “We have to find it Stiles” He’s not sure he likes this. Nope, not at all actually because the last time he went looking for a body his world flipped upside down. And Stiles wants to tell Lydia to stop and explain to him what’s happening . But he can’t breath and his heart is about to jump up and out of his chest.

She tells him that she put a spell on Derek. That Derek didn’t survive the attack and what? Stiles doesn’t remember any attack he only remember tracing out the constellations on Derek’s chest last night. Last Night? Two nights ago? Three..?

This is all so fucked up. This is all wrong.

Lydia says Derek’s body disappeared and that a werewolf body is very valuable in witchcraft and we don’t want Derek to fall in the wrong arms. He’s sick, down in the deepest pit of himself. She’s talking about him like he’s an object, like he wasn’t important, like he wasn’t loved.

Stiles vomits.

She says to him that she has to think about it that way or she’ll never make it through trying to find him. She reminds Stiles that yes, Derek was loved, and that yes, Derek was important and cared about and that’s why they have to find him.

She’s on her knees, next to Stiles, crying. She tells him about the spell and how she didn’t know what to do, or what the spell would do. She just wanted him out of the pain he was in at the end. She says, “He’s probably been reliving his life or at least his last few days over and over again since he died.” And from the look on her face, she’d agree with Stiles if he said that’s the worst thing he’s ever heard. Seeing your mistakes over and over again wishing you could right all your wrongs , but it always being too late. _Always._

He’s pretty sure he hears crying in his brain. It’s probably him having a meltdown

Lydia pulls him off the ground and drags him up a hill where the soil turns to sand and he’s on a sand dune by himself. He looks around for Lydia but she’s nowhere, she’s gone.

He notices something coming out of the water, down on the beach. This person is dragging something. He slowly walks down the dune.  As he gets closer he hears murmuring. A girl’s voice. He knows that voice. Erica. And she's dragging what looks like a body.She stops a few feet ahead of Stiles and falls in exhaustion. Falls next to the body of Boyd.

Stiles really wishes he could wake up from this nightmare.

She’s still murmuring, he takes a step closer to hear what she’s saying. He hears her talking about a lunar eclipse and what it’ll happen to them, something about it making them stronger. None of this is making sense and Stiles is panicking. He turns around and runs.

_“STILES”_

He stops and turns just to narrowly miss an arrow fly past his face.

_wake up Stiles_

His subconscious has the right idea.

He’s grabbing a bow and arrow and standing next to Allison. He’s pulling the bow back and standing perfectly in sync with her. He doesn’t realize the target is Derek’s body until after he’s let the arrow go.

Stiles is screaming and he isn’t sure how to stop. He squeezes his eyes closed and he’s paying for pizza at his front door.

“Dude, _yes_ ,” Scott says. They then have their lifelong debate about whether or not pineapple is an acceptable pizza topping. For the first time all night, Stiles is laughing. He’s lowering himself on to the couch when he ‘s sitting down at the table with his dad. He smells his mom’s cinnamon rolls, and his mouth waters.

But his whole night comes to a complete and jolting stop.

His mom brought out the cinnamon rolls on her favorite plate that Stiles wasn’t even sure they had anymore. He’s stuck between enjoying his mom and crying at the cruelty of it. He decides to enjoy it but he still might cry a little.

(he does).

_wake_ up _Stiles, please._

And Stiles isn’t sure he wants too. Because somewhere between all the realms, his nightmares turned to beauty and his mom is here. Claudia Stilinski in all her glory. Smiling at Stiles like he’s the best thing on earth. Stiles doesn't know what she means when she say that Stiles can come with her. Or not. That it’s okay either way. But he doesn’t think anything about it at all because he hasn’t understood anything all night.

And everything has disappeared around Stiles and it’s just empty. Black and vast.

“Stiles”

“Mom?”

“Stiles”

He turns around toward the voice.

“Stiles”

He turns again.

“Mom?”

He hears his name.

“Mom please!”

He hears his name again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

He’s dizzy from all the turning and the spinning. He can feel panic crawling up his throat.

He hears a high pitch noise repeatedly beeping in his ear.

“Stiles”

 

And  as if someone turned on a light in his brain, he’s in a hospital bed. He’s surrounded. They’re all here. Except for his mom. He meets Derek’s eye, and sure Derek looks _wrecked_ but it’s probably because he’s dead.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, Derek.” That makes Derek look worse. And no, that’s not what Stiles wanted. No, not at all.

“Of course, Mr. Stilinski can talk and have functioning brain power after such a traumatic event.”  said Deaton coming into the room. Stiles, having no idea what he’s talking about, panics. Because of course he’s not awake yet. _Of course_  his brain wants to fuck with him more. Stiles flinches with his whole body. The heart monitor speeding up. He almost expects everyone to pull out scalpels and start cutting him. His brain starts pounding at his skull, as if begging to be let out. He smells blood and he’s seeing colors exploding in his behind his eyelids, like lightening.

He might hear Deaton say something about a seizure but he’s not sure. He’s just hoping that if it is, a seizure that is, it wakes him up soon.

When he comes to again, he’s still in the hospital bed. Or looking around, he notices that it isn’t the hospital at all. He’s just in a hospital bed at the back of the animal clinic. He looks down and he’s still surrounded but they’re all asleep. He doesn’t move, he just stares at the the spikes on the heart monitor for the rest of the night.

Lydia wakes up first. Then Derek. Then his dad. And so on.

They all just stare at Stiles and he stares back. But when no one talks for a long while Lydia begins explaining.

She tell him that they were attacked, him and Derek. She tells him that he was shot as soon as the attackers came in and that he used all his energy to put up a barrier around Derek. She tells him that the barrier stopped Derek from getting to Stiles after the attackers had left. So Derek had to watch him die slowly on the ground. She tells him that he did, in fact, die. She tells him that she put a spell on his body, because a spark’s body is useful and can be used for dark magic or even used as a vessel for evil spirits. He doesn’t think seeing him possessed yet again would have been too healthy for the pack. She tells him they tried everything to bring him back, and that toward the end they were probably going to give up. She tells him all he wants to know, she tells him everything he wants to forget. She tells him.

He only has one question, “How long?”

That’s when his dad spoke up, “Too long.” He looks at his dad, sees how tired his eyes are, and he sees him and his mom holding hands at the table, while Stiles eats the cinnamon rolls his mom made.

 **  
** And _yeah_ , Stiles thinks, _too long_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like I said this was based off a dream I had some time ago, and I woke up before the end. So that's the reason that ending was so shitty.


End file.
